youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ImAllexx
llexx Twitch] | vids = 404+ | update = Bi-Weekly | status = Active | channel trailer = | most viewed video = }} Alexander Liam Elmslie '''(born: ), better known online as '''ImAllexx, or just Alex, is a British YouTuber who is best known for his commentary videos mostly on trending topics. He also occasionally streams on his Twitch channel. Alex runs two podcasts called “The Camp Cast” with his friend James Marriott and "JaackMaate'sHappyHour" alongside JaackMaate and Stevie. ImAllexx is highly known for making 10 minutes videos about people who indirectly mention him - like KSI - or on an Instagram photo - one video about Tana Mongeau's Halloween outfit and another on the most liked photo online: the Instagram egg. History Alex started doing YouTube in 2013, and he used to make FIFA videos and other gaming videos. In 2016, he started to do commentary videos, mostly on other YouTubers or people. He gained popularity very fast especially in December 2016 and January 2017 when he gained 65,000 subscribers in two months. As of April 2019, he currently has gained 1.4 million subscribers and 150.3 million views. Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: December 14, 2018. Trivia *There are several things that are memes and/or jokes on his channel **His tongue - one that seems to be larger than average; **Him drinking bath water, that may or may not be dirty; **That he makes 50k a month; **As mentioned before, him making +10 minute videos out of small things like a photo. *He came out as bisexual in his video #ProudToBe With Chris Ray Gun. **Before that video, he opened a video once saying "Hello, ImAllexx and I like d---''" in which he was very slightly joking. ** After this, he has mentioned and confirmed his sexuality many times in his weekly podcast cohosted by James Marriott, "The Camp Cast". *Alex jokingly calls himself "Internet Sensation", which is also the name of his merch. *Alex has a large Lego StarWars collection along with a love for the franchise. *Contrary to popular belief, Alex and Kavos are not arch-rivals and are actually on good terms. **They both made 1 video on eachother back in 2017. But haven't mentioned eachother in a bad way since. **During his 2nd channel stream on February 6th, 2019, Kavos answered someone asking: "''Opinion on ImAllexx" saying he's happy someone like Alex is doing so well on Youtube and said there's this weird thing that people think they have beef but they actually don't. **Kavos also said in a WHO-video that he wouldn't mind meeting up with people he made videos in the past, with Alex being one of the people mentioned. *Alex is roommates with Memeulous, and lives close to other commentators such as WillNE, iNabber and James Marriott. **Alex and George got evicted in the week February 18 - 24, 2019 due to constant issues with their downstairs neighbour/s and stated they were in the middle of moving out in the video Youtube Is Over. * Alex likes Chicken Nuggets. *Alex is dubbed to be apart of the "Commentary Crew". *Alex has a large fangirl fanbase. *On the channel S2W - the second channel of Will - in the video Top 25 Youtubers of 2018 he joked about Alex dating youtuber Kingani. **They dated in 2017. Even having a channel together that reached 16.000 subscribers before it was deleted due to them breaking up. *He is a SoundCloud rapper under the name Lil Revenue. Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:One Million Subscribers